Described herein is a motor vehicle having an antenna arrangement for interchanging electromagnetic radio waves with at least one object in an environment and a control circuit for operating the antenna arrangement in a predetermined operating frequency interval.
A motor vehicle can interchange information with objects in the environment using radio reception and bidirectional radio connections. As a result of the increasing demands imposed on the quantity and quality and data rate of such wireless services, the number of antennas to be installed in a motor vehicle is continuously increasing. This is in contrast to the requirement to install the antennas such that they are concealed as far as possible. However, in order to have reception around the motor vehicle which is as independent of the direction as possible and is as unobstructed as possible, as is required for Bluetooth, telephony and Internet connections for example, and to also make it possible to receive satellite services, the installation location for an antenna arrangement may be the vehicle roof. However, if a plurality of antennas which are operated independently of one another are installed beside one another in a roof antenna module, the antennas influence one another during operation.
A roof antenna module of the described type is described in German Patent Application Publication 199 41 476 A1. This antenna module is fastened to an outer plate of a vehicle roof without a cable connection. Signals are transmitted capacitively through the outer plate. The antenna module may have a plurality of different antenna types.
German Patent Application Publication 10 2010 012 615 A1 describes a control device for a motor vehicle, the housing of which is formed from metal. The control device can emit radio waves, the housing being used as an antenna by virtue of a recess of the housing acting as a slot antenna.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0216587 A1 describes an antenna system which is installed in a housing, parts of which are used as a waveguide for a radio wave which is generated by an antenna in the housing.